Why Does the Wolf Not Howl?
by Symphonichowl
Summary: There is a new scent around the Hale house and the danger is present at their boundaries. Building on the packs loyalty and trust to each other, they quickly come to learn that family is not simply about the bite or blood but a connection, set in stone, through need.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_The bare feet crunched through the undergrowth of the forest floor as the figure fled in through the sanctuary of the trees._

Derek stretched out on the couch, very pleased that he had finally listened to his pack. He needed a comfortable place to rest whether that would be to heal major injuries or simply relax after a full day of training and this was perfect. Cool leather against his feverish skin was a blessed relief after a sun-soaked day working on the outside of his family house. Another pack suggestion that had finally sunk through the fog of twisted memories and anxiety-provoking guilt.

The pack had begun to align themselves as family within him. It was true that he had always felt a kinship with Scott and, through the bite, he had 'children' of his own however it was only since the Alpha Pack complete annihilation that Derek had begun the terrifying task of breaking down his barriers.

"Damn," he muttered, as the invisible strings connecting each member tightened between him and his pack on their return home. Derek knew that his Alpha fuelled command for them to run the 10 miles around the property, forty times, was unfair yet he could not stand them 'helping'. Their touching, tearing and ripping at his home felt like each claw track was penetrating his own flesh until he simply could not allow it any more. He just needed the time to heal his home, heal himself, by himself, and rest the ghosts that lingered on in the smoke and ash tainted structure.

_Strong gasping breaths dragged in and out of her parted, dry and split lips; she couldn't judge how long she had been running, the distance she had travelled, never stopping in fear of 'them'. She could still feel them on her trail, every time she felt her body lagging, she held onto that knowledge to keep her feet moving one in front of the other._

They ran in, only stopping once they had reached the lazy, extended form of Derek, and dropped to their knees with their eyes slowly clearing from the haze of command.

"Dick move, Derek. You could have just said you wanted to us to leave," panted out Issac, pulling the breath into his lungs.

Derek's eyebrows and lips mimicked each other, both curving up forming both a bemused and amused expression. He even toyed with barking out a new command to further entertain himself, and perhaps old Derek would have, but he needed his pack around him, close now. He stood, clearing his throat as he moved, "I'm sorry, you have to understand that this has been a very... it's been difficult."

He stood strong, trying not to betray the pain burning deep in his chest as if the flames had reignited around his very wolf. The pack knew, they shared a look between each other before looking back to their Alpha, a brightness returning to each of their eyes as they began to flex further into a crouch before each sprung at him tackling him down into a playful, pack pile of fur, claws, teeth and, from the middle, a warm laugh filled with the joy of family.

_She denied the thought that speed through her mind, she had been denying it from her capture to her escape and now, running within these woods, she denied it again. She thought she saw a snatch of something unnatural, a glow from a man-made structure flicked in her view over her horizon. The thought of freedom was enough to eject the word death from her mind alltogether. _

It ended quickly, too quickly for Derek but the threat he felt, smelt, rippled through his body like a crashing wave was too much and his only thought was to react by throwing his pack members of his body. Each landed with a thud and a growl but not at their Alpha. They too felt the threat magnified due to their proximity to each other, heightening their already heightened senses.

_A new word began to form in her mind, a word that was almost more terrifying than death. She pushed her limbs to work harder, faster, the word pounding in her head in time with her pace._

"To the east," growled Scott through extended fangs. "One scent, easy to round up but.."

"Too close to home and certainly our kin," interjected Boyd, his own features contoured by the wolf inside.

Derek's frame grew more imposing as he allowed his wolf to surge through him, his red eyes glowed with fire as he called out orders before the pack exited the house into the surrounding forest. As ordered by their Alpha and using each members specific talent, the pack moved. Issac swiftly circled around the property's boundary to close in on the figure from behind, Derek paced for a frontal assault, with Scott approaching from the right and Boyd left.

_Hope, hope, hope, hope, hope, hope. The word strengthened with each beat of her feet drumming the earth as she began to identify the structure, it was someone's home. Home was safety. Home was warm. Home was... the scent she snatched from the air was none of these things. The scent was surrounding her, binding her, terrifying her and replacing the word once more with 'death'._

Once their positions were appropriately placed, they moved as one. Their pack tightening as if a net had been cast upon the running, stumbling figure until they surrounded her.

She stopped, her glowing blue eyes, bright, focussed at all yet none of them. Each of the pack could smell the blood before they saw it yet, as the clouds cleared to allow the beams of the moon through, they saw the marks which covered her.

No part of her form had been spared what appeared to be a vicious attack, her face displayed three angry, deep and bleeding slices through the soft flesh of her cheek. The chunk torn from her right shoulder had begun to heal yet it continued to ooze from the damage, her right arm was obviously broken as it lolled at an odd angle even as she had it pulled tight into her side. Her dress hardly existed with the slashes through it however what was left was covered in dirt, grime, excrement and blood. Her feet were covered in the same and also included twigs, thorns and other forest detritus.

The pack remained alert but did not approach further after Derek had raised his hand to still them. Uncertain of the reaction of this girl, he took the duty of approaching and assessing threat. Her eyes did not leave his as he moved forward, pulling her left arm forward she moved into a crouch whilst unleashing a snarl from her lips and the claws from her fingertips. The pack murmured with concern but again Derek raised his hand to still them as he himself stopped his movement forward.

"Fuck," he whispered, "she's no threat to us but she thinks we are to her. Everyone back off... slowly! If she believes she needs to, she will attack to defend herself so everyone just back the fuck off."

Slowly, still with whines caught in their throats, the pack members moved slowly out of attack stance to defence before pacing backwards, keeping their attention on the two figures in the centre. Derek breathed softly as he pushed his wolf back, returning to his human features, with the hope of removing the fear and threat the pack may cause her. He knew that one more attack, even if no harm befell her, would most likely kill her; she was presenting as a frightened, wounded animal which was exactly what she was at this moment.

He showed her his palms, the fingers claw free, before he softly moved one foot forward purposefully but without malice, constantly watching for a reaction. When none came he continued with his other foot, repeating the same movement but this time added mutterings with words of comfort such as family, help, care, pack and any other words that he had, in secret, used as a mantra if the world became just a little too much.

He managed to get three steps away from her, feeling hopeful that she would relax and her wolf would understand that no threat was present enough to return some of her humanity. Almost as if her wolf had heard and understood this, it was too late for her human side. As her eyes dulled, her body seemed to tremor, then spasm and, before Derek could react, she hit the cold ground of the forest floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The pacing was driving Derek insane, he had already sent Boyd on the mission of finding Cora, Allison and Lydia at the cinema off ninth and Issac to the vets with the vain hope that Deacon might still be there because of his work or that he had experienced some world shift that expressed the need for his skills.

Now it was Scott, pacing, pacing left, pacing right. He understood that this must have been difficult for any of the pack seeing the weak broken figure twitching on the ground. It has sent Derek back to his mantra before he could bear to touch her, scoop her up and carry her back to his home. The girl did not stop twitching, cries of agony and fear ripped through her. It was if she was experiencing a nightmare yet this was in fact her reality and Derek could definitely relate to that. Whatever the trauma she had gone through was one that would scar her mentally, if not physically, for life... if she survives.

"...consider the safety of the pack! What the hell did that to her?" Scott's words were slowly leaching back into Derek's ears. "Hunters, Alphas, Mythical Beasts that always seem to rival us?"

"I don't know," spat Derek.

He had hoped to examine her wounds on their return home however she had come round just as he was lowering her onto his sisters' (new) bed, locking eyes with him before her howl emotionally tore the each members in two. He had felt so sick, he almost dropped her. Her wretched howl was awful but it was the waves thrumming off her body that almost made him drop her. The tightness around his throat was unbearable but he managed to lie her down snatching is arms back quickly and retreating.

He had been glad when she fell unconscious again but more for her sake than his own. He had finally realised what had happened to her. Not the who, but the what and the why had now become clear as crystal. This did nothing but cause the next roll of nausea to force him to rush from the room and promptly vomit into a paint bucket he thankfully had left in the hallway earlier.

Boyd rushed in with Cora on his flank to the left, just a few moments later Lydia and Allison entered, the latter curling into Scott immediately.

"I can smell her from a mile away, Derek." Cora informed him. "You should take first patrol of the grounds then join me upstairs with her. Scott, you take second followed then by Boyd and once Issac is back he can take first light." Derek, usually prepared for Cora's 'orders' and to discount them as if they had never been spoken aloud, simply nodded his agreement and slipped out of the front door.

Cora took point towards her own bedroom, she was led by familiarity however, if she had not known her way, the disturbing whines would have easily led her. She too had an instinct as to what had happened to this unknown girl, even just from what Boyd had chance to tell her. The signs were clear.

She gulped a deep breath of air before slowly opening the door to bedroom and announced her presence, including her name and her gender, before entering and closing the door behind her.

The figure of the girl was horrible to see, she seemed to writhe and judder with the fever of healing and the torture of nightmares. As slid over the covers of the bed, Cora could see the unmistakable marks of non-consensual sex, the girl had been raped and, by the old – half healed – new marks, it was obvious this had happened on frequent occasions possibly over the last few days, weeks or even months.

"I'm so sorry," Cora whispered to the contorting figure. "I'm so very sorry. I don't even know you but I know all too well the pain of this. I'm here, please come back to us, we can help. I can help you!"

Cora's voice had weakened as she spoke, not through the memories scratching at her psyche to be let free, but because of the distress it had caused her brother after he had discovered her own battered body. She used his words, 'come back, come back to me', as that was her anchor to fight the surge of darkness that was consuming her. It appeared that some pure families had instilled a motto within their sons and this was that pure breed females had a price to pay. Children. Whether they wanted them or not.

The click of the door opening reminded her that she was supposed to be on alert but the scent was known and the touch on her shoulder was her peace. Derek sighed, "I'm sorry if this hurts you Cora. I just, I needed someone who understood, someone who … wasn't a threat to her."

"Someone female, you mean," clarified Cora, she smiled warmly at her brother, taking his hand and resting it against her cheek. "You were, are and will continue to be my peace, Derek. I'll do what I can for her but it's you that will see her through."

She moved his hand from her cheek as the girl began to buck against a new wave of nightmares; the grip of the assault she manifested in her dreams was obvious to the siblings protecting her. She growled, groaned and whimpered whilst the evil event locked itself in her head. Cora pulled his hand from her own face, squeezing his hand for a brief moment before releasing it and turned to watch the figure seizing from the horror.

Derek's fingers twitched towards the sleeping figure, slowly and steadily inching their way through air to come to rest upon the girls furrowed brow, Derek breathed softly focussing all his calming energy into and draw the pain out of her mind. Within seconds however she had begun to calm into a disturbed yet restful sleep. Derek continued by pressing his whole palm on her forehead to ease as much of the pain he could reach, as the crawling black essence began to creep through his veins up his shoulders. He would have stayed like that, pulling out her pain and exhausting himself in the process, if Cora hadn't have slowly eased his hand from the girls' head and helped him to the door; after pecking him on the cheek, she closed the door with a firm click.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next three days were tense, they each covered for the others so that none of the pack left the sanctuary of their Alphas' home. They did not know her, she was not part of their pack but they knew she needed them, with each new howl of disgrace and pain, they knew.

Stiles, the designated gatherer of supermarket delights, would only leave with the firm agreement from Derek that he would call if there had been any change or disturbance. He had never seen the younger man so tightly wound, his glare almost challenging that of Derek's own. It would have been amusing, should have been, yet the situation was anything but 'fun' as they could smell the scent of the other pack.

So far they had not crossed the boundary line but they were aligning themselves with it, testing their confidence further each day to break across the invisible could almost feel their impatience hence his training regime with the pack had become serious to the point he used his claws on his own creations flesh, soothing and healing them after. This had been good for both him, learning to be a stronger Alpha but also for the bond of the pack, humans most definitely included.

It had become a regular thing for Deacon to drop by most mornings and evenings to get an update from Cora of her patient, no male was allowed into or even near the bedroom where the incapacitated woman still struggled to break free of her visualised demons and regain consciousness. Well, no male apart from Derek when Cora approached him with tears in her eyes. There were moments when Cora had felt the woman slipping away, giving up the fight of mortal life and disappearing. Derek had whispered soft words of comfort to both Cora and the woman lying on her bed as he let his hand rest on her head to call her back to them. Each time was becoming easier, he had felt the charge of the wolf within her responding to his touch as if he were her Alpha.

Derek returned to his pack, exhausted but relieved, to see them huddled around an enormous pizza, fries and bottles of soda. They were chatting opening, obviously taking their cues from Derek's more relaxed state, and twice he heard the laughter that could only come through family bonds. He stood by the entrance to the lounge, watching them and smirking; catching snippets of nonsense, which was the best kind of communication by his pack, and seeing the revere in each of the eyes that came to focus on him as they realised he was there.

"Saved some for me I see," he chuckled as, with strong strides, he fished up a piece with extra pepperoni and pushed it almost whole into his mouth. With a flash of realisation what he had just done, he placed a hand over his mouth and spat most of it as he chided "what?! I haven't eaten for three days!"

Stiles scooped up two pieces and held them out for him whilst each member returned with a cheer or encouragement for him to eat more. He slid the pieces out from Stiles grasp, nodded his thanks whilst trying to chew what remained in his mouth and flopped down on his sofa.

"She's getting better?" whispered Lydia, her voice gentle as she questioned him. He nodded and painfully swallowed the remainder of his food. After taking a long glug of soda from the nearest open bottle he replied "slowly. But it's good, she's starting to fight it for herself." He looked at the bright eyes staring up at him and it clicked, Lydia knew. He had not told the pack more than they needed to know which was that another pack was trying to kill this girl and, as she was under his care, they were also in danger.

That sharp mind of Lydia had most likely clicked the pieces together before the images had even run through her mind. He would never tell her this but he pitied her; he knew Lydia could not control the fact that she could see peoples pain, actually see it as if it was happening, before her own eyes. He swapped the pizza to his other hand, wiped any remnance of oil on his trousers before he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, "She's strong, she's going to be okay" He hoped she could see what he had felt this last time. The tug of the wolf running through the darkness towards the light, Lydia suddenly smiled wide, "she's free." Derek simply nodded again and returned to the necessary process of refueling, what better way than with company and pizza.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: sorry it is a short chapter but it's 1:32 here and I have decided it's time I post this fanfic. Lots of constructive criticism welcome

Chapter 4:

"Psst, psst, Derek!" the hushed voice was calling him from his dream. He liked this dream of running with his wolf pack, free in the woods, pouncing at Issac, then Cora, then Boyd then running with Scott at his side. He loved it so much he didn't want to leave it but the pleading voice was back more urgent than before "Derek, come on! Wake up!"

He groaned, aching from his positioning on the sofa and from having to leave his dream but he quickly snapped his eyes open when he realised it was Cora's voice. He stared at her, checking her face and the scents of the air for danger signs; when non registered he calmed and groaned again. "I did the last watch before daybreak, can't you just leave me f..."

His voice haltered as there, standing in the door way, cocooned in his old duvet cover, was the girl. She was stood stock still, staring at him. His eyes flicked back to Cora's, who hushed him to be calm, and spoke softly. "Derek, I'd like you to meet Natalia. Nat wanted to tell you something."

Derek pulled himself slowly around to a seating position and faced the girl, her eyes now cast down. "Thank you," she finally breathed out and moved closer to the sofa. Derek stayed absolutely still as she manoeuvred round the empty packages and bottles littered about the floor until she came to the opposite side of the sofa. She looked to Cora for support and sat down on the furthest part away from Derek.

"My name is Natalia Brosch, I'm..." her mouth went dry and Derek could see her trying to form the words, he turned slightly so she had his attention trying to encourage her to speak with his eyes however 'sorry' was the last word Derek expected. "I'm so sorry I have caused you so many problems. I need just a few more days to heal and then I'll be gone."

Derek's eyes glowed red at hearing this, her voice was timid and respectful but the under current was fear. He shook his head, and said simply, "No."

She pulled back further away from him, eyeing the door visible in the hallway that led to the outside world. "No," he said again. "You have caused problems for my pack and I expect you to make your apologies to each of them once you are strong enough"

He monitored her expressions as he spoke; she was a wolf but a broken one and, although the alpha in him wanted supplication, he knew this was not the right time. "But first I need... Natalia, I need you to trust me. I need you to tell me as much as you can about the pack hunting you, I understand it is difficult and I don't want to push you back to those memories," she winced as he said this. "But, the more you tell us, the more we can prepare for. I'm sorry but they are at the boundaries."

The worst moment ever for Stiles to enter with the morning food parcels.

She leapt off the seat at this, eyes gleaming blue, her claws stretching out in preparation and certainly not caring that the duvet, her only covering, had dropped to the ground. Stiles stuttered, dropping the food to the ground and silently cursing as he heard the 6 packs of eggs he had just bought all break but there was a very naked, very dangerous, very scared werewolf preparing to attack him.

"Nat," called Derek. "Stiles, do not move, no matter what. Natalia, this is Stiles. He means you no harm, he's human. Do you understand? If you hurt him, he's hurt – for good! Do you understand? He's part of my pack and you will not hurt him! Do you understand?"

Derek meant to keep his voice soft, calm yet one of his pack, one of his very breakable pack member, was in danger. Nat sniffed the air, recognising the human scent instantly and shifting back. "I''m s.."

"We understand, we all do," Derek cut in. "Cora more than anyone. We are here for you, there is no need to fear wolf or human here." He slowly raised his hand leaving it outstreched for her to make the decision which she took by placing her hand in his and allowing herself to be pulled down to the sofa once more. Cora quickly covered Nat with the duvet and sat on the floor a hairs breadth away, by her and Derek.

No one moved for a good five minutes, each assessing the situation, being alert for any signs of danger to themselves or each other. Derek allowed Nat to sniff him and he, cautiously, did the same. A joyful sigh came from Nat's throat which began to turn into a soft chuckle as she surveyed the mess in the hallway.

"Stiles," the voice was more confident now as she addressed the bug-eyed teen stood stock still in the hallway. "You might be pleased to hear that I like my eggs scrambled." Cora tried to stifle the laugh but it was hopeless, "Nat, you may just fit right in."

"Ladies," said Stiles quickly as he hoisted the now dripping bags back into his arms and marched into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Nat fidgetted into the clothes borrowed from Cora's small collection and was thankful that most of the other pure female's wardrobe was a collection of elasticated tops and jogging bottoms. Nat had a good and healthy figure but was not slight like Cora so the clothes were snug to her skin. This caused two problems for her:

One being that the marks across her flesh were still in the process of healing themselves and were sore to the even the lightest touch of fabric. The pain was something she was used to, being a werewolf from birth had advantages, her broken leg had healed itself within half an hour after falling from the biggest tree she had been able to find. She had bitten her lip to reduce the chance of even the slightest hint of discomfort exited her throat. She certainly did not want to be discourteous to her host and protectors, it had drawn blood but, as it was damage caused by herself, it healed quickly.

It was more what the pain symbolised in her head, the degradation of being used as an incubator for pure blood was shameful and made her want take her claws to her skin. Rip and claw her whole skin off, tear away their touch and scent which was still soaked through her skin as a constant reminder that she was theirs. She shook the thought out of head knowing that, even if they recaptured her – reclaimed her, she had broken the shackles forged by her own mind.

The second was after she had surveyed herself in the lone mirror of the bathroom. The slash marks across her face were actually a welcomed relief as they revieled the uglyness of her that her normal attractive face would conceal. The clothes however removed the taint of their marks on her flesh and, due to the two females size difference, they smoothed to outline her physical attributes. Her breasts and hips were displayed clearly, she rolled her shoulders forward but that did little to hide her ample bosom. She had believed Derek when he had told her she could trust him, she trusted that Cora's experience would give her extra protection from anyone here trying to claim her. Nat just hated her form, her figure, she blamed her body for all that had happened to her and was resolute that she would never be claimed again, never be attacked and never be ra... Her breath caught harshly, refusing to the form the word in her head, and she grimmaced when she realised a soft whimper had been let out. The padding of feet were swift up the stairs and onto the landing, knocking at the door.

"I'm okay," she called out, taking long breaths in between. "I just caught my side, Cora. Really, I'll be down in a minute."

She waited till the soft footsteps had returned downstairs and she listened to the conversation beneath her, reassuring herself she was safe.

"Knocked one of her wounds," she could hear the hiss that spread round the pack as Cora informed them. Low mutterings merged together but she could make out the meaning of the conversation. They were worried about her. Both humans and wolves sitting together ready for their pack meeting , speaking openly about their concerns for her health. Staring into the mirrior, she realised that there was no need to be afraid of the people beneath her feet and she allowed a single tear to cascade down her cheek.

"Hey, chows up guys," announced the unmistakable effervescent voice of Lydia as she had moved from the kitchen to the lounge. Again, the merging of voices rallied up with shouts of thanks and grumblings of who should go first, the voices aghast about who had the larger portion and why did Derek get the only actual bowl in the place if they had to have plastic. She nodded firmly at her reflection in the mirror and began to make her way through the corridor, down the staircase and stood in the hallway.

A tall, lanky, blonde haired boy was the first to spot her, the corner of his mouth tilting upwards in a shy yet welcoming smile. "Hey, want mine?" he asked holding the steaming bowl of what looked, and smelt deliciously, like a very hearty chicken soup. The group had turned round to watch the interaction each maintaining a cautious gaze in case of trouble from either side but the boy simply raised the bowl higher and explained, "If you wait for too long, there is never any left so I came prepared by eating before I came over."

The gasp had each gaze turning sharply back as Stiles' beetroot-red faced peered round the doorway, ladle in hand, "You did what? That's it," he barked as he unlaced the apron held round his wait before throwing it back into the kitchen. "That is the absolute last time I get my 1950's housewife on."

The laugh was unrecognisable, obviously to the pack but also to Nat until she discovered it was her laugh. Her stomach muscles tightened whilst in the throws of a full – true – and honest to goodness belly laugh, she had to take real efforts to calm her laugh down but was still hiccuping chuckles after she retrieved the bowl gratefully from the blonde boy.

The pack was back to it's regular self, the interaction easy between the members although it was obvious that hostilities remained between certain pairings. She fondly remembered her family and the love they shared for each other but it never stopped her Dad and her Brother bickering at least twice when left alone with each other. She drank the creamy, herb scented, soup down straight from the bowl, sweeping a finger round to catch any visible and invisible specks she might of missed. Plunking the bowl down on the floor, she stretched back as the warm liquid slipped through her seeking to re-energise the battered parts of her body. She wanted to stay like that, blissfully warm and safe yet the scent on the air was unmistakable and an explanation was needed.

"My family were originally from Russia," she began obvioulsy cutting through the free flow of conversation however, she knew if she did not begin now, she might loose her nerve. "We moved to Canada when I was just a few months old. At first, my father explained that it was for business. I could always see in his eyes that there was something else lurking behind his eyes."

She pushed herself up, crossing her legs and leaning forward, her fingertips playing with the grain of the wooden panels of the floor, she continued. "I never pushed for answers, it was just an idyllic childhood with a loving family. The moment I knew something was wrong, it was already too late. A group of men came to visit my family home before I turned 14, their eyes... there was something wrong with them but I could never put my finger on it."

"They came the following year, always on the same day, always just a week before my birthday. They held discussions in the basement below, which had been reinforced as a precaution, and this made it impossible to make out what the conversation was. When they returned, my father always looked older, more hagered, I did not like the men at all and told him so on the year of my Seventeenth birthday."

Nat pushed her self off the floor, not comfortable with the next part and needed to feel the freedom of movement before, in a hard voice, saying "He told me then that I would have to get to like them as they would be my new pack after I reached my eighteenth birthday. I remember that I cried, screamed and hammered on his chest asking why he was giving me up, why didn't he love me."

He throat was dry with the memory but she knew that there would be much more internal pain before her explanation was through. Cora approached and presented her with a glass of cool water which she gulped down and continued holding the glass as if it was her anchor to reality.

"He explained then that this was why they moved, having a pure female was dangerous as packs had fought to the death previously to secure a mate and produce progeny. My father had been able to keep them away for almost five years however he had made a promise to the men I saw that, once I reached eighteen, I could belong to them."

"Didn't you have a choice?" the gentle voice of Allison sheered through the silence.

"No," Nat replied as she shook her head. "My mother explained that on the day of my … on the day I left them. My father had been given an ultimatum, they seize me by force whilst killing my family or I am handed over peacefully and no harm would come to them. They even assured my father that no harm would come to me and that he should be proud that his daughter would bring further Pure Breed into the world."

"Racist's then?" spat out Boyd, he'd heard this before with the treatment his family had received when they first moved to 'the land of the free'.

"I'm their property," she nodded as she spoke. "I'm nothing more to them than a womb to hold their children and this was made very clear to me on my first night."

A/N: The next chapter may be very difficult for some as it includes scenes of torture and rape. I struggled whether I should put this in but I do believe the horror of what she went through is relevant. Please simply skip chapter 6 if you do not wish to read it and move on to chapter 7. Well, once they are both completed that is.


	6. Chapter 6

The men had come to collect her and her belongings from her family home then gave her time to say her goodbyes to her parents and siblings. She, and her father, had been encouraged by this; that the men were true to their word and she would be safe in their care.

They loaded up the minivan, allowing one more tender moment as her father pressed a firm and loving kiss onto her forehead before driving off leaving the house with the figures outside reducing until specks on the horizon. They took her shopping, explaining that she was very important to the whole of their pack and that she would be treated well. She had a very enjoyable day, picking out enough clothes to fill her entire room at home. They had not even bat an eyelid when the price came out at a staggering amount.

Back in the car, the bags all loaded in, she smiled to herself and began to enjoy this pampering. It was like she was holy to them, they would even let her carry the smallest and lightest bag. They treated her to her favourite meal of steak with blue cheese sauce then continued their journey. Full of food and content, Nat had begun to feel drowsy enough close her eyes and she slipped into comfortable sleep for the rest of the journey.

It was dark when she came to, pitch black in fact, trying to adjust to her night vision and working out why her limbs were immobilised when the first slap of pain seared across her back. She arched as the tails of the whip had collided on to her skin, feeling the straps of the frame she was tied to cut into her flesh. The frame was created to exploit her physical vulnerability, she was naked and spread out to form an X.

"It's good to see you awake," spoke the harsh, grating, teasing and the scent that filled the air was lust. She shuddered with fear and the voice continued, "I hoped you enjoyed your day of freedom. Let me state this now."

The movement behind her was unnerving, she could hear the man crouch behind her before the touch of his tongue was firm on her ankle licking her and sniffing her up her legs, her ass, the curve of her spine, her neck right to the back of her ear. His voice was hushed and needy as he continued, "that will be your last glimpse at freedom. Hope you enjoyed!"

Before she had time to register what was happening, he was forcing something into the virgin space between her legs, ripping her apart internally. She had known that sex for the first time would be painful because of her hymen but this was beyond anything she had even imagined. Her vagina seemed to split apart with the force he used to penetrate her.

She was openly screaming, but the sound did little to stop him and in fact it seemed to increase his lust of her. His dick pressed further in, carving it's way through her. He was grunting behind her, pressing into her body, cooing words of romance like beautiful and soft and even words of encouragement as if she had something to do with his pleasure. She wanted to pass out, she wanted to forget, to be back at home with her family. She tried to visualise them all together to take her away from this but the man's heavy scent was filling her nostrils; it was tainting her skin, her body and there was nothing she could do. She was trapped in this moment of horror.

He shuddered out his orgasm, filling her with his vile seed, and then he stilled for a few minutes before pulling out and leaving the room. If she had been smart, she might have listened to where the sound of feet moved, working out her escape route. If she had been smart, she would be working how to get free of the restraints. She was smart but at this moment she was too busy feeling the torn flesh, sperm and blood flowing down her legs. She wanted to cry but the tears would not come, shock had probably set in and, within 5 minutes, she was glad.

He had not been her only visitor that night.

The others, the men who had brought her to this place, came to taint her with their stench and fill her with their come. Once the last man had finished with her, she was too battered and bloody to respond to fight or flight as they loosed her down, the revere returning to their touches. They had laid her on the bed, covered her with fresh sheets and tucked her in as if they had not just destroyed her mentally, physically and emotionally.

The following week continued the same way, they would feed her and she would pass out; it was obvious that they were drugging her food but she was ravenous from healing each time they used her. She always awoke with the restraints biting into her ankles and wrists. They would wait till she was fully concious before taking their turns with her. Always the gritty voice man, whom she had never seen his face, would come to her first. She guessed he must be the pack's alpha as he got to shoot his load into her first, most likely to give the best chance for his seed to impregnate her.

After the first week, they did not come to visit her. They just pushed the food under the door and, whilst she was asleep, replace the bottles of water and they would not communicate with her no matter how much she begged for some social interaction. Finally, after what must have been 10 days based on the number of breakfasts, lunches and dinners, they left the door open for her to wake up to.

She slowly crept out and into the stairwell, realising her room was the basement as the stairs led up into the kitchen where the men sat chatting over breakfast. One of the men stood and steered her towards a chair, they had laid out cutlery and plated up a heaped load of pancakes with bacon and maple syrup. They conversed over her about regular, normal, everyday stuff that was a stark contrast to her previous experiences with them however it made her feel like it was the nightmare she experienced in the car and this was now the reality. They cleared away dishes, left her to shower on her own, put on her choice of movie and laughed together. This cycle lasted for two weeks and, apart from leaving the house, she was given every consideration. Until she wasn't...

Her breakfast had obviously been spiked again because the haze came upon her and she slipped into unconsciousness at the dining table. She woke strapped to the frame, she desperately tried to prepare herself for what she knew would happen but nothing could have prepared her for the assault on her body from the claws of the growling alpha. He was angry at her, at her body, their seed had not took and now he was punishing it every way he could. He tore the slashes into her skin as he barked out the rage, it was her fault. All her fault and she was worthless, useless to them if she could not even complete the natural task of conceiving.

She had the solace of not running through an entire week of being raped but she had been returned to the state of solitude. On the last day, the door had been left open again and she felt gratitude for the return to the social life of the pack. She was formally introduced to the alpha during this week, he was a firm figure of muscle but, just like the other men, his eyes were wrong.

She dropped to her knees when he commanded and she apologised, she actually apologised, for displeasing them and not fulfilling their purpose for her. She wept as she had explained her failings, begging for forgiveness and promising to do better in the future. He had stroked her head and spoke gently that he forgave her to which she wept further in relief. He had then taken his time to remove the marks on her flesh caused by his rage as, even though they had closed, they continued to weep black blood.

She had been so good that they allowed her the full week of interaction with the members of the pack, given foot massages and back rubs till the sting of their hands were quite forgotten but too soon was it over and the cycle of rape was repeated.

After 4 months, she had still not conceived and the alpha was getting impatient. He told her as much as he tore her open with his dick, using harsh language to tell her that she was theirs and marking her as his own. He had used his claws again on her to push the message home and she thanked him for punishing her worthless body. The others then came to have their turn which included the insults but they did not tear her flesh. That was obviously only for the alpha.

The change came during her seventh month of being there and the last cycle of conception days, the alpha came to her more furious than he had ever been before. He did not even wait for her to be drugged and fixed to the rack, he threw the door open before pulling her legs wide and penetrating her bleeding vagina. His claws sheered through the flesh of her body, striking her across the face leaving slices of open tissue that revealed her teeth beneath. He came, got up and left without a single word, he did not have to, she knew that she was nothing to them anymore.

No one came to her after that, her body dripping with the fluid of unsealing wounds and , as the alpha had proved to her what a waste she was, there had been no point in healing. On her first day isolated, she heard the entire pack getting ready for something, finally leaving with no explanation. She waited for their return but, by the third day and without any food or water, her wolf became strong and restless. She slammed repeatedly into the door, not caring if she was caught just as long as she had contact with her pack. She heard her arm crack as she flung herself harder towards freedom from isolation but she did not feel the pain; her wolf had focussed her enough to get through the door before her body would allow her mind to feel it.

She broke through as a rush of pain hit her but the tears flowing down her cheeks were ones of relief. She carefully made her way up into the kitchen and, after calling out to check if any of her pack were there, she gorged herself on what she could eat immediately then gluging down at least 2 litres of water. She span round, thinking she could hear them returning and she rushed to the door to greet them but there had been no one out there. No cars or the mini van she had arrived in, in fact no form of transport from her view point. Cautiously she tried the door to the outside and it opened with a whoosh from the wind outside. The scent of the forest surrounding her was wonderful, the pine trees sap was musky on the breeze and it seemed to call for her.

Her first step outside was the worst experience throughout the whole ordeal. In her pack's home, she knew what to expect, her life had become a cycle rape, torture and reward. The outside world did not have that routine or, indeed, any routine but the world she used to know did not have pain that was inflicted on her. She knew that if she ran, she would have to run forever and her wolf relished that thought. She had never had a choice when this was pushed upon her but now, half a step out of the hell-hole of her home, she knew this was her choice to make.


	7. Chapter 7

"And so, after 7 months of repeated torture and ..." she broke off as she still was unable to use that word in her explanation, or even within her own thoughts, but continued strong again "I ran, I just ran in the tattered clothes and with broken bones, I left. I tried to never look back."

The whole of Derek shuddered with wolf pushing out to go and rip the pack circling his property limb from limb. From the low hum of growls echoing in the room, it was clear that his whole pack were visualising the very same. He hushed his pack with a calming murmur as he leaned forward, his whole body tense whilst looking for any sign that the girl before him was about to break down. But she did not, she stood their strong, her only sign of weakness was the bite of her teeth on her bottom lip and the arms wrapped around her to shield herself. Her eyes were focussed on his, settling her breathing to the way his shoulders raised and lowered before she continued.

"They were meticulous, obviously planning everything down to the fine points before taking any kind of action. They use their cunning to manipulate situations, to make you believe that they are honourable men. They will use this to their advantage, I have not seen their fighting styles but I can guess that they will use their rage to their advantage. They are not slow to allow their wolves full control of the situation."

Derek nodded at each point, taking mental note of advantage and disadvantage for both packs either in a diplomatic or violent resolution. "Will they cross the boundary, d'you think?" enquired Scott, the brown eyed second of the pack hierarchy, "Surely they understand that this is our territory?"

"They will understand this all to well, being 'honourable men' they will even respect it but they will not leave until they get what is rightfully theirs," Cora replied, looking at cues from Nat to see if she had this right and was encouraged by the other girl's nod. "They will get to a point where they feel this is an injustice to them and rationalise that, as we have their property, honour will not factor in the equation."

"Exactly Cora," sighed Nat, she took a deep breath before speaking again. "I am so deeply sorry for all the trouble I have brought to you, each of you. I formally apologise to the Alpha. This is not your issue and, with you agreement, I will leave tonight."

The snarl of the Alpha was unmistakable as he seemed to shake the entire room and it's members; eyes glowing red he commanded everyone to leave. "Keep a circle of the boundaries and you will NOT return until I call for you. Take Lydia, Stiles and Allison with you and make sure they do not return until I call."

The entire pack shifted, dragging the three humans with them, and exited the front door leaving Derek glowering at Nat. She softly whimpered towards Cora who was desperately fighting the command of her brother but she could not and mouthed as 'sorry' as she was the last to leave. Nat took Derek's growl at the last hint of his sister to identify that the Alpha had lost his gaze on her so she stopped thinking at that point to allow her survival instincts took over and she fled. She knew she could not leave by the front door as a simple word would have the entire pack on her in seconds so she chose to bolt up the stairs feeling the Alpha snarling and snapping on her heels.

She rushed into the bedroom of Cora, her current resting place, pushing the door closed behind her and sliding the bolt across. It was a foolish action, she thought, as the door could easily be broken through, she glanced panic-stricken around the room trying to find something to help her, but there was nothing. This was just a regular bedroom, with regular bedroom items, a bedroom...a bedroom... a bed.

By the time Derek smashed through the door, Nat was fully naked, shaking. She had positioned herself on her hands and knees, her head facing away from the door so that the Alpha could get a complete view of her vulnerability and torn sexual crevice. There was no sound in the room but the soft whimper from Nat, the creak of the bed as she arched to display herself to him and the heavy breath of the wolf frozen in the broken doorway.

A/N: Hope you're enjoying, constructive feedback always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Feedback welcome as always

Derek growled in the doorway leading into the bedroom, the soft moonlight catching the girls figure , the crevice curve of her spine leading down to the rise of her round ass. She was presenting in front of him, an Alpha. His wolf was rebelling against him, wanting to spring over to her and mount her there; coming within her to own her and to procreate.

"Do." He spat out. "Not." Again he spoke with rage and desire. "Move." The stecato of his voice frightened him as, in that moment, the urge was hard to fight back but Derek steeled himself against his primal instinct. He refused to move his body further into the bedroom, fearing any movement and instead allowed his wolf a modicum of control to see the girl on the bed.

Certainly his wolf wanted this broken beta before him, he could feel one of his half-selves wrestle the other, yet he focused on the 'broken' beta. His wolf seemed to begin to understand and slunk back into the dark recesses allowing his human formed half-self to come to the forefront and realise just what he had done to this... to Nat. Giving a name to the form in front of him helped further to remove all need from his body and see what she had seen.

Nat would have seen an Alpha comand his pack to leave, to command her only anchor to remove herself with the rest of them, he should never have let Cora leave her side. He had been furious when she had said she was leaving but it was not with her, it was never about her,saw this was about his need to help her. He saw through her eyes as he must have appeared to her, terrifying, and the only way she could make him pause in killing her was to present herself to be defiled all over again.

He was a monster, an emotionally driven monster without empathy or logic; he needed to get a better handle on his need driven wolf and on his socially retarded human.

He walked heavy footed towards her to announce his presence, he heard her breath hitch as he came closer but she had not moved from her position except to stretch her legs apart in preparation of what was to come. He had no clue as to how to handle this and he could not call Cora back in, not yet, he could see the disgusted look on her face already. He sighed as he thought of his sister, all the pain she had been through, and sat down on the edge of the bed with his head buried in his hands.

They must have stayed like that for about half an hour as the moon had shifted place in the sky when Nat finally had the courage to turn her head round to look at the figure. "It's okay," she whispered, trembling as she spoke. "I don't mind."

"I do," came back the sorrowful reply, Derek's voice broke as his heart shattered for the girl behind him. "I am so..." Words were difficult for him with the tears edging to the crease of his eyes before they rolled down his face. "I will not now, nor ever, take advantage of you in this way. I have issues with my temper. I just want to let you know that you do not have anything to fear from me and I hope that my future actions will prove that to you."

"But you..."

"No," interrupted Derek with a soft whisper. "I understand that you wanted to risk your life, your body, for my pack but I was angry with you. It felt like you were disobeying me, like I was your Alpha and you were my Beta. You haven't been here long but you're already part of us; I can currently only speak for myself and I want you to stay."

Derek face had contorted with concentration, words like this were difficult. He hadn't even had a full conversation with his sister since her return, he had tried with the pack and succeded on occasion. Well, uinless it was Stiles, and then he usually ended up again a wall somewhere with Derek threatening to rip out the human's throat. Maybe he should think about what and why that was but this was not the time.

He stayed still, allowing his tears to drip off his cheeks, his nose and over his lips. He didn't want to move until Nat had calmed sufficiently, until that point he allowed himself to be the sumissive. It didn't take her long to get her heartbeat under control and he felt the bed shift before rising as Nat stood from the bed. He allowed her to slowly edge closer to him, keeping his breath shallow so as to not alarm her until the touch of her hand on his face gave him permission to take a deep inhale.

The tears dripped on her fingers as Nat raised his head up to look at her, he closed his eyes to not see her naked form and opened them when his head was raised. He stared into her blue eyes, searching for an answer, she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on to his forehead, he understood. He wrapped his arms around her and was satisfied when there was no flinch away from his touch, the bond was forged, she was pack.

"Nat?" he spoke cautiously and she responded with a hum. "I will not tolerate that behaviour again, do you understand?"

She leaned back, a delighted smile on her lips, and nodded. He slid his arms slowly away from her, cautious as he was very aware of her fragility and slipped out of the room. Moments later he returned with a fluffy dressing gown. "I could see you were uncomfortable in Cora's clothes, maybe this can make do until we get some of your own?"

His smile was painful with the warmth he felt spreading throughout him so he controlled his facial muscles to a stern expression before saying "I will see you downstairs, you have fifteen minutes."

"Of course Alpha," she nodded and accepted the dressing gown from his outstretched hands before he left the room, closed the door and Derek allowed himself the smile he felt over his whole self. Wolf and human combined... until he remembered his pack outside in the grounds which made his stomach drop. He was going to be in so much shit and Cora, well Cora may just actually kill him.

"Yup," he muttered. "I'm a dead werewolf!" before unleashing a recall howl to his pack.


End file.
